


mots sacrés

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: I Love You, M/M, en espérant que ça vous fera oublier l'épisode 8
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: Eliott a besoin d'attention, et Lucas est le seul capable de lui en donner.





	mots sacrés

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sacred words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140891) by [crankyjones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones). 



> ou "la première fois où eliott et lucas se dirent je t'aime"
> 
> petit os de merde parce qu'on a besoin de retrouver un sens à nos vies après cet épisode.
> 
> (english version on my profile)

Eliott adorait lire. C’était comme ça depuis toujours ; il n’essayait même pas de correspondre au stéréotype du parfait L. Mais aujourd’hui, allongé sur son matelas, il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son livre de philosophie. Pas quand Lucas était assis à son bureau, en train de complètement l’ignorer.

« Lucas ? »  
Pas de réponse.  
« Luuucas ?  
— Je révise, Eliott. »  
Un grognement. Quand Eliott lui avait proposé de venir réviser leurs bacs blancs respectifs chez lui, il ne s’attendait pas à _ça_.  
« Ça fait des heures qu’on révise ! se plaignit-il en se redressant.  
— Non, ça fait à peine… (Il jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre.) Quinze minutes.  
— Les piles doivent être mortes.  
— Non, les piles ne sont pas mortes. »

Eliott soupira. Il lâcha son livre sur sa couette et s’avança jusque Lucas. Il fit pivoter la chaise sur laquelle il était assis pour lui faire face.

« Eliott !  
— Fais attention à moi, le supplia-t-il en s’appuyant sur les accoudoirs, rapprochant son visage du sien.  
— Je _fais_ attention à toi… Mais ma SVT s’apprendra pas toute seule. En plus, je suis nul dans cette matière.  
— De un, t’es pas nul, OK ? De deux, je peux t’aider, moi.  
— Bien sûr, rit Lucas. Je dois te rappeler dans quelle filière tu es ?  
— C’est quoi ce cliché, là !  
— Genre tu t’y connais en SVT ?  
— Hm-m.  
— Ah ouais ?  
— Ouais, confirma Eliott en hochant la tête. Je suis plutôt doué en… anatomie.  
— En anatomie ?  
— Hm-m. »

D’une façon ou d’une autre, ils s’étaient encore rapprochés et Lucas pencha sa tête vers l’arrière, bouche entrouverte, yeux baissés. Eliott savait qu’il regardait ses lèvres, étirées en un sourire satisfait. Il était magnifique. Ses cils battant lentement. Ses cheveux retombant gracieusement sur son front. Son nez se courbant légèrement vers le haut. Ses lèvres… Eliott l’embrassa. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il entendit, sentit Lucas inspirer sous lui. Il inspira, lui aussi. Il grimpa sur les cuisses du garçon, se colla à lui, agrippa sa mâchoire, ses cheveux, sa nuque. Il s’agrippa à _lui_. À chacune de ses parcelles. Il avait besoin de lui. De lui tout entier. Il était la seule chose dont il avait besoin, la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. _Lucas…_ Son prénom glissa de ses lèvres pour se frotter contre celles de celui dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. _Je t’aime, Lucas…_

« Quoi ? »  
Lucas se détacha de ses lèvres et les fuit quand elles essayèrent de retrouver les siennes.  
« Embrasse-moi, chuchota Eliott.  
— Non, répète ce que tu as dit, dit-il, yeux posés sur sa bouche, attendant les mots sacrés.  
— Je t’aime, répéta-t-il, tout bas, en s’approchant plus encore. Je t’aime, Lucas Lallemant.  
— Je t’aime, Eliott Demaury. »

Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Et leurs torses se touchèrent. Et leurs mains se trouvèrent.  
Et leurs cœurs s’aimèrent.


End file.
